This invention relates generally to vehicle window assemblies and, more particularly, to a vehicle window assembly having both a fixed window and a movable window.
Often, a rear side door of a sedan or other similar vehicle includes a fixed, generally triangular shaped window and a larger, rectangular or other shaped movable window. The smaller fixed window, commonly referred to as a vent window or fixed vent, is typically required in order to avoid interference of the movable window with the rear wheel well of the vehicle when the window is lowered. By placing the larger rectangular movable window forward of the fixed window, the larger movable window may be completely lowered to a fully opened position, while the fixed vent window does not detract from visibility through the windows by the driver or passengers of the vehicle.
Because the movable window slides upwardly and downwardly adjacent to the fixed vent window, the molding or trim surrounding the fixed vent window must include a track or channel along its forward edge for slidable engagement of the movable window with the track or channel. This results in a portion of the seal or gasket between the two windows extending outwardly and overlapping an outer surface of the windows along the adjacent edges thereof. This further results in a lack of surface continuity between the windows, which not only detracts from the styling and appearance of the vehicle, but may cause aerodynamic drag and wind noise as the vehicle is being driven. Also, the seals between the window panels and door frames are typically glued together at the corner where a division post seal meets and adjoins with a header seal. This may result in air and/or water leakage at these comers due to the lack of surface continuity along the seals where their ends are glued or otherwise adhered together.
An additional concern with these rear door window assemblies is that they are made up of several parts, which must be tightly sealed in order to prevent water leakage or wind noise. Due to the large number of channels, fasteners and seals that are typically implemented in these window assemblies, water leakage may result when the parts do not fit together precisely. Additional clips and fasteners have also been proposed to facilitate tight securement of the assemblies to the vehicle. However, the numerous parts of the assemblies add to the cost of the door and window assembly and further require additional assembly processes in order to properly install them to the vehicle.
Other window modules have been proposed which mold a corner seal at an upper end of the division post where it adjoins the header of the doorframe. An encapsulating trim and seal may also be formed around the fixed window and a portion of the division post and header strip. While such modules may provide a more uniform curved seal at the comers where the division post meets the header strip, they require numerous separate parts and processes. Each post and strip, along with their respective seals, must be properly aligned within a mold, which then forms a generally T-shaped seal portion which interconnects with the seals of the header strip and the division post. The seals of these window modules also extend outwardly from an exterior surface of the windows along the adjacent edge thereof.
Although a window assembly having a fixed vent window panel and a movable window panel is typically implemented at a side door of a vehicle, similar window assemblies with a movable window panel sliding between a pair of fixed window panels may be implemented at a rear window or back lite of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck or the like. Both of the side, fixed panels then include channels or track therealong for slidable engagement by the movable window panel. This results in a portion of the track and/or seals protruding between the windows, which again results in a lack of surface continuity between the windows and thus detracts from the styling and appearance of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle window assembly which provides both fixed and movable windows with a tight seal around the windows to minimize air and water leakage therethrough. Furthermore, the window assembly should require a minimal number of separate parts and processes in order to properly install the assembly to the vehicle door.
The present invention is intended to provide a window assembly for a vehicle, and especially for a rear side door of a vehicle, with surface continuity between a fixed window and a movable window of the assembly, thereby improving the appearance of the door and minimizing drag and wind noise when the vehicle is in motion. The invention is equally applicable to back lite window assemblies, such as rear windows for pickup trucks and the like, where a movable window panel is slidable between a pair of fixed panels.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a window assembly module for a vehicle is assembled remotely from a vehicle assembly plant and is installed at the vehicle at the vehicle assembly plant. The window assembly module comprises a frame adapted to secure to the vehicle, at least one fixed window panel and a movable window panel. The frame includes a perimeter frame and at least one dividing member extending between a pair of perimeter legs of the perimeter frame. The fixed window panel has an inner surface and outer surface and is securable to the perimeter frame and dividing member. The movable panel has an inner surface and outer surface and first and second perimeter edges. The movable window panel is slidably positioned at the frame such that the first perimeter edge is slidably engagable with the dividing member and the second perimeter edge is slidably engageable with another dividing member or one of the perimeter legs. The outer surfaces of the fixed window panel and of the movable window panel form a generally flush surface when the movable window panel is at least partially closed. Preferably, a guide member is secured to the inner surface along at least one of the perimeter edges of the movable window panel. The guide member is slidably engagable with the dividing member or members. Preferably, a resilient seal is included along the perimeter frame to reduce air and/or water leakage between the window panel and the frame. The resilient seal may be integrally molded with the frame and may vary in cross section along different regions of the perimeter frame.
In one form, the window assembly is adapted for a side door of the vehicle. The window assembly includes a rearward fixed panel and a forward movable window. The fixed panel is secured to a dividing member and a rearward leg of the frame, while the movable window is slidable between the dividing member and a forward leg of the frame. The guide member along the inner surface of the movable window slidably engages the dividing member such that the movable window and fixed window panel form a generally continuous, flush surface when the movable panel is at least partially closed.
In another form, the window assembly is adapted for a back lite of a vehicle and comprises a pair of opposite side fixed window panels mounted at and between a perimeter leg and dividing member of the window frame assembly. The movable window panel slidably engages each of the pair of dividing members and provides a continuous, flush surface between the fixed window panels and the movable window panel when the movable window panel is at least partially closed. A pair of guide members is provided at an inner surface of the movable window panel, one along each side edge of the window panel such that one guide member slidably engages the dividing member at each side window.
Preferably, the guide member or dividing member comprise a generally C-shaped channel, while the other comprises an inward extension which slidably engages the C-shaped channel. A slidable seal is provided between the extension and the C-shaped channel to allow slidable movement therebetween, while preventing water or the like from penetrating from the outside of the window assembly to the interior of the vehicle.
Therefore, the present invention provides a vehicular window assembly which includes at least one fixed window panel and a movable window panel which form a substantially flush and continuous surface between the window panels. This results in a more aesthetically pleasing surface continuity while reducing wind noise when the vehicle is in motion. An additional benefit is that fewer parts are required to substantially seal the two window panels to the frame at the vehicle, while still allowing for easy raising and lowering of the movable window panel. The window module may be inserted into a recess of a vehicle panel or door and secured thereto with a minimal number of fasteners.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.